riseofthedragonfandomcom-20200214-history
Annie Collins
Main Plot Role As a Professor of Charms at Hogwarts, Annie is charged with the increasingly difficult task of not only ensuring that the students get through their Charms coursework, but that they get through graduation alive. Having been present at several attacks, Annie knows enough to know that something is going on, even if she does not know why. Major Event Participation *Cwm Y Dewin Cud ~ Burn it to the Ground ~ The Order of the Dragon's attack on the all wizarding village that the Minstry was opening, at its grand opening. (Cwm Y Dewin Cud ~ Burn it to the Ground) *Halloween Night on the Ship of Ghosts, when spirits of those who had been killed in creature wars of the past attempted to warn the key players in the upcoming war by visiting and possessing them, so that they would be prepared for what was to come. Those adults who were lured onto the ghost ship in this manner lived how those spirits died, were forced to see those they could not live without dead, and were forced to admit things they would otherwise never admit. (Ship of Ghosts) *Dragon Attack on Hogwarts ~ Hogwarts was destroyed, as a point by the darker creatures of the world that they can and will destroy wizarding kind if they stand in their way. (So It Begins) Basics Name: Annie Collins Quirks: '''A very loopy individual, almost reminiscent of Luna Lovegood in that some of the time she does not even seem to be there for the present conversation, yet is suprisingly listening. However, she is off in her own little world and lost in her thoughts much of the time. '''Talents: Excellent to an almost frightenig extent at Charms, and an exellent teacher. '''Other information: '''In her early forties and very rarely frowns. She has a highly analytical mind and enjoys getting in debates and in-depth discussions. Annie is a firm believer that the only stupid question is the one you won't ask and makes this very clear to her students as she wants them to learn as much as they can. She is tall for a woman, with blonde hair and bright green eyes that seem to sparkle with laughter. She tries her hardest never to have to give out poor grades or detentions but if necessary she can become rather strict. While she does not play favorites with them she does love her Ravenclaws and was very excited to be appointed their head of house since she herself resided there as a student. Childhood Background Annie was born and raised in Pontypridd Glamorgan, within Wales. Schooling Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry Adult Background Immediately upon leaving Hogwarts Annie Collins was appointed the Charms Professor of Hogwarts. Career Charms Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. Memorable Quotes "Do you think this one will be warm? Scarves are only really useful if they're warm aren't they? As are most things really..." - from The More Spirit The Merrier "I'm glad you can state the obvious." It was a good trait to have. - from A Little Something Interesting Friends & Relationships Annie, being off in her own little world, does not have many close friends. She does however have a slight friendship with Riley Anderson. After all, they were school mates together, survived Charms together, and were both nearly crushed together when the Great Beast attacked Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. The two of them refused to leave the other, and both insisted on holding up the collapsing roof of the Great Hall so that others could get to safety in time, even though they both knew it would mean that they would not have the time to escape, and would most likely die as a result.